yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Gına
GANÎ ? MUĞNÎ Malı çok olmak, zengin olmak, bir şeyle yetinip başkasına muhtaç olmamak, bir yerde ikâmet etmek, evlenmek anlamlarındaki "ğ-n-y" kökünden türeyen ganî (çoğulu ağnıyâ) zengin, başkalarına muhtaç olmayan, muğnî ise mal-mülk veren, zengin yapan demektir. Ganî kelimesi, Kur'ân'da hem Allah'ı hem de insanları nitelemek için kullanılmıştır. Allah'ın zenginliği ve hiçbir şeye muhtaç olmayışı mutlak ve sınırsız, insanların zenginligi ise Allah'ın lütfu ile kayıtlı ve sınırlıdır. Zengin de olsalar insanlar, Allah'a muhtaçtırlar. Allah ise bütün varlıklardan müstağnidir. Bu husus, Kur'ân'da ısrarla vurgulanmıştır: "Rabbin ganîdir, rahmet sahibidir." (En'âm, 6/132); "Kim inkâr ederse (bilsin ki Allah) bütün âlemlerden müstağnîdir, (kimseye muhtaç değildir.)" (Âl-i İmrân, 3/97); "Kim (Allah uğrunda malını vermekten) yüz çevirirse (bilsin ki) Allah zengindir, hamîddir (övgüye layıktır)" (Hadîd, 57/24); "İnkâr ettiler ve yüz çevirdiler. Allah da (onlara hiçbir şeye) muhtaç olmadığını gösterdi. Allah ğanîdir, hamîddir" (Teğâbun, 64/6); "Allah çocuk edindi dediler. Hâşa Allah, bundan münezzehtir. O, zengindir. Göklerde ve yerde ne varsa hepsi O'nundur..." (Yûnus, 10/68); "...Kim cimrilik ederse kendisine cimrilik eder, Allah zengindir, sizler fakirsiniz..." (Muhammed, 47/38); "Ey insanlar! Siz Allah'a muhtaçsınız. Allah ise işte zengindir ve övgüye layık olan sadece O'dur." (Fâtır, 35/15); "Kim nefsiyle mücahede ederse, ancak kendi nefsi için mücahede eder. Çünkü Allah âlemlerden müstağnidir." (Ankebût, 29/6). Ganî sıfatı, 10 âyette "hamîd", bir âyette (Bakara, 2/263) "halîm", bir âyette "zü'r-rahmeti" (En'âm, 6/132), bir âyette "kerîm" (Neml, 27/40) sıfatıyla birlikte kullanılmıştır. İki âyette "âlemlerden" (Ankebût, 29/6), bir âyette kâfirlerden (Zümer, 39/7) mustağni olduğu bildirilmiştir. Ganî kelimesinin geçtiği âyetleri birlikte ele aldığımızda, bu kelime ile Allah'ın; insanların îman, ibadet, itaat, hayır ve hasenat yapmalarına, eş ve çocuk edinmeye ve yardımcıya ihtiyacının olmadığının, yerde ve göklerde bulunan her şeyin O'na ait olduğunun, insanlara ve diğer canlılara rızkı O'nun verdiğinin, bütün varlıkların O'na muhtaç olduğunun ifade edildiğini anlıyoruz. Çünkü Allah; zengindir, halîmdir, kerîmdir, hamîddir, her şeyi yaratan ve yaşatandır. Her şey O'na muhtaçtır. O hiçbir şeye, hiçbir varlığa muhtaç değildir. Allah'ın sıfatı olarak muğnî; cömert olan, nimet, ihsan, ikram ve lütuf sahibi, insanları zengin eden demektir. Bu vasıf, Tirmizî'nin el-esmâü'l-hüsnâ ile ilgili rivâyetinde geçmiştir (Deavat, 83). Allah'ın bu sıfatı, Kur'ân'da "ağna-yuğnî" fiili ile de ifade edilmiştir. İnsanları fakir iken zengin yapan Allah'tır. "(Ey Muhammed! Allah,) seni fakir bulup zengin etmedi mi?" (Duhâ, 93/8); "İçinizden bekârları, köle ve cariyelerinizden iyileri evlendirin. Eğer yoksul iseler, Allah, lütfu ile onları zengin eder." (Nûr, 24/32); "Zengin eden O'dur, sermaye veren de O'dur" (Necm, 53/48) âyetleri bu gerçeği ifade eder. Bir fıkıh terimi olarak ganî, Nisâp miktarı mala sahip zengin kişi demektir. (bk. Nisâp) (İ.K.) Ganî Zengin, kimseye muhtaç olmayan, elindekinden fazla istemiyen. Varlıklı, bol. :1 Zengin, varlıklı :1 :gönlü gani el:gani en:gani fr:gani it:gani pl:gani :1 Malı ve parası çok olan kimse. :2 İşe yarayan veya kendisinden beklenilen şeyleri çok olan, gösterişli :1 varlıklı, varsıl :1 fakir, yoksul, züğürt, :1 Piyangodan çıkan para ile zengin oldu. :1 Eskiden çok zengindi ama kumarda bütün varlığını kaybetti. :Anan güzel idi, hani yeri, baban zengin idi, hani evi :Malını yemesini bilmeyen zengin her gün züğürttür :Zengin arabasını dağdan aşırır, fakir düz ovada yolunu şaşırır :Zengin arabasını dağdan aşırır, züğürt düz ovada yolunu şaşırır :Zengin arabasını dağdan aşırır,züğürt düz ovada yolunu şaşırır :Zengin giyerse sağlıcakla, fakir giyerse nerden buldu ki derler :Zengin kesesini döver, zügürt dizini :1 Zengin arabasını dağdan aşırır,züğürt düz ovada yolunu şaşırır :1 Zenginin malı, züğürdün çenesini yorar :1 Zengin kesesini,züğürt dizini döver :1 Zenginin basması ipekli görünür * : * : * : * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 , * : 1 , , , , * : 1 , , , , * : 1 , * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 , * : 1 , , * : 1 , , * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 , , , , * : 1 , , * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 , * : 1 * : 1 , , , , * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 , , * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 , , , , * : 1 * : 1 :1 zengin :1 * : 1 * en:zengin io:zengin nl:zengin :1 Malı mülkü olan, zengin (kimse) :1 }} en:varlıklı io:varlıklı nl:varlıklı ESMÂ-İ HÜSNÂ (el-Esmaü'l-Hüsnâ) En güzel isimler demektir. Bu tabir âyet ve hadislerde geçmiştir: "En güzel isimler Allah'ındır. O halde, O'na bu güzel isimlerle dua edin ve O'nun isimleri hakkında eğriliğe sapanları bırakın...." (A'râf, 7/180; bk. Tâ-hâ, 20/8; Haşr, 59/24); "Allah'ın 99 ismi vardır. Bu isimleri ezberleyen (hıfz) kimse cennete girer." (Buhârî, Deavat, 68. VII, 169); "Allâh'ın 99 ismi vardır. Bu isimleri sayan (ihsâ) kimse cennete girer."(Müslim, Zikr, 6. III, 2062) Âyet ve hadislerde zikredilen "el-esmâü'l-hüsnâ"; Allah'ın nasıl bir varlık olduğunun, O'nun niteliklerini, özelliklerini ve hangi vasıflara sahip olup olmadığını beyan eden isim ve sıfatlardır. Allah'ı güzel isimleriyle tanımak ve anmak, O'na layık olmayan nitelikler isnat etmemek insanın başta gelen görevidir. Allah'ın isimleri hakkında Allah'a layık olmayan isimler isnat etmek, Allah'a "baba" demek gibi veya "cebbar", "mütekebbir", "zû intikam" gibi azamet ve kudret ifade eden isimleri kabul etmemek veya Allah'a özgü isimleri Allah'tan başka varlıklara vermek Kur'ân'da ilhad kavramıyla ifade edilmiştir. İlhad, doğru olandan, haktan sapmak demektir. Arapların Lat ismini el-ilâh, Menat ismini el-mennân, Uzza ismini el-Azîz isminden türetmeleri ilhaddır. Allâh'a, cisim, cevher, akıl ve illet gibi isimler vermek ilhaddır. Hadislerde geçen "ihsâ" (saymak) ve "hıfz" (ezberlemek) kelimeleri ile maksat; Allah'ı güzel isimleriyle tanımak, O'na O'nun istediği şekilde ibadet ve itaat etmektir. Yoksa bu isimleri anlamadan ezberlemek ve tekrarlamak değildir. Mesela bir insan yaptığı bir işte Allah'ın kendisini gördüğünü, yaptıklarını bildiğini, ameline göre ödül veya ceza vereceğini düşünmesi ve ona göre hareket etmesi Allah'ın isimlerini hıfz ve ihsâdır. Tirmizî (ö. 279) esmâü'l-hüsna ile ilgili Ebû Hüreyre'den yaptığı bir rivâyette, Allâh'ın 99 isimini zikretmiş ve bu hadis için garîb demiştir (Deavat, 83. No: 3506). Tirmizî, Ebû Hüreyre'den aynı anlamda iki hadis daha rivâyet etmiş ancak bu rivâyetlerde isimler sayılmamıştır. İbn Ebî Ömer- Sufyan b. Uyeyne - Ebû'z-Zinad - el-A'rac tarikıyla gelen hadise "hasen-sahih" demiştir. Buhârî ve Müslim'in rivâyetlerinde de isimler yoktur. İbn Mâce, el-esmâü'l-hüsnâ ile ilgili rivâyetinde 101 isim zikretmiştir (Dua, 10, 11. No: 1269-1270). Tirmizî'nin rivâyetinde el-esmâü'l-hüsnâ, "hüvallahüllezî lâilâhe illâ hû" ile başlarken, İbn Mâce'nin rivâyetinde "Allah" lafzı ile başlamaktadır. Tirmizî ve İbn Mâce'nin el-esmâü'l-hüsnâ ile ilgili rivâyetlerinin dışında başka hadislerde de Allah'ı tanıtan isim ve sıfatlar geçmektedir. Hadislerde geçen kâbid, bâsıt, hâfid, râfi', mu'ızz, müzill, sabûr, muhsî, mübdi', mümît, vâcid, reşîd, mukaddim, muahhir, muğnî, mâni', dârr, nâfi' ve mâcid gibi bazı sıfatlar, isim şeklinde Kur'ân'da geçmemektedir. Ancak bu sıfatların ifade ettiği manalar fiilller ile ifade edilmiştir. Allah'ın isimleri / sıfatları 99 adetten ibaret değildir. 99 rakamı çokluktan kinayedir. Nitekim, el-esmâü'l-hüsnâ ile ilgili hadisler, Allah'ın isimlerinin 99'dan ibaret olduğunu da belirtmemekte, sadece bu isimleri sayanların cennete gireceklerini bildirmektedir. Ayrıca hadislerde geçmeyen ancak Kur'ân'da geçen Allah'ın güzel isim ve sıfatları vardır. Bu isim ve sıfatların sayısı iki yüzü geçmektedir. Aşağıda zikrettiğimiz isim ve sıfatların önündeki KK, Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'i; İC, İbn Mâce'yi; TR,Tirmizî'yi, HK, Hâkim Neysabûrî'yi; İH, İbn Hıbban'ı; BY, Beyhakî'yi; NS, Nesâî'yi ifade etmektedir. Diğer hadislerde geçenlerin kaynakları verilmiştir. Ayet ve hadislerde geçen Allah'ın isim ve sıfatlarının kısaca anlamları: el-A'lâ ; en yüce, en şerefli. (KK, NS,) A'lem ; her şeyi en iyi bilen (KK) el-Adl ; âdil, insaflı, her şeyi yerli yerinde yapan, her şeyi hak ve doğru olan (TR, BK, İH) Adüvvün li'l-kâfirîn; ; kâfirlerin düşmanı (KK) el-Afüvv ; çok affedici, çok bağışlayan (KK, TR, İC, NS, İH, BK) el-Âhir ; varlığının sonu olmayan, ölümsüz, ebedî ve bâkî olan (KK, TR, İC, NS, HK) Âhizü'n bi nâsiyetih ; suçluları cezalandıran (KK, NS) Ahkemü'l-hâkimîn ; hüküm verenlerin en iyisi, hâkimler hâkimi (KK, ) Ahsenü'l-hâlikîn ; yaratanların, takdir ve tasvir edenlerin en iyisi (KK) Akrab ; bilmesi, görmesi, duyması, haberdâr olması ve yardım etmesi açısından insanlara en yakın olan (KK) el-Alî ; şanı, şerefi, izzeti ve kudreti yüce olan (KK, İC, TR, NS, HK, İH, BK) el-Alîm ; her şeyi çok iyi bilen (KK, İC, HK, İH, BH) el-Âlim ; bilen, anlayan, tanıyan (KK,TR, ,İC, İH, BK) Âlimü'l-ğaybi ; gaybı bilen (KK) Âlimü ğaybi's-semâvâti ve'l-ard ; yerin ve göklerin gaybını bilen (KK) Âlimü'l-ğaybi ve'ş-şehâdeti ; görünen ve görünmeyen âlemi bilen (KK, NS) el-Allâm ; çok bilen, bilgisi çok olan, her şeyi bilen (HK) Allâmü'l-ğuyûb ; görünmeyenleri çok iyi bilen (KK) el- Azîm ; zatı, isim, sıfat ve fiileri itibariyle pek ulu, büyük, yüce (KK,TR, İC, NS, HK, İH, BK) el- Azîz ; üstün, güçlü, kuvvetli, galip, şerefli, değerli, melik (KK,TR, İC, NS, HK, İH, BK) el- Bâ'ıs ; kıyamet kopunca ölüleri dirilten, mahşer yerine sevk eden, uyarıcı ve müjdeci olarak peygamber gönderen, kıyamette şahitler getiren (TR, İC, HK, İH, BK) el- Bâkî ; sonlu ve ölümlü olmayan, varlığı sürekli olan, ebedî (TR, İC, HK, İH, BK) Bâli'ğu emrih ; emri, hükmü hedefine ulaşan, kararını infaz eden (KK) el- Bâri' ; yaratan, örneği olmadan varlıkları îcat eden (KK, TR, İC, HK, İH, BK) el- Berr ; iyilik eden, çok lütüfkâr, çok merhametli, çok şefkatli (KK, TR, İH, BK) el- Bârr ; iyilik eden, çok lütufkâr, çok merhametli, çok şefkatli (İC) el- Bâsıt ; dilediğine rızkı bol veren (TR, İC, İH, BK) el- Basîr ; aydınlık ve karanlıkta küçük ve büyük her şeyi gören (KK, TR, İC, NS, HK, İH, BK) el- Bâtın ; mâhiyeti akıl ile idrâk olunamayan, haya ile tahayyül edilemeyen, her şeyin iç yüzünü, sırlarını bilen (KK,TR,İC, NS, HK, İH, BK) el- Bedî' ; bir şeyi nümûnesi olmadan yaratan , vâr eden, îcât eden (TR, HK, İH, BK) Bedîu's-semâvâti ve'l-erd ; gökleri ve yeri örneği olmadan yaratan (KK) Berîü'n mine'l-müşrikîn ; müşriklerden berî, uzak olan (KK) el- Berr ; iyilik eden, çok lütüfkâr, çok merhametli, çok şefkatli (KK, TR, İH, BK) el- Bürhân ; delil sahibi, kullarına delil gösteren, varlığına her şey delalet eden (İC) Câ'ıl(ûn) ; yaratan, vâr eden, bir varlıktan başka bir varlık yapan, (KK) el- Câmi' ; kıyamette insanları bir araya toplayan, cem eden (TR, İC, İH, BK) Câmi'u'n-nâs ; kıyamette insanları bir araya toplayan, cem eden (KK) el - Cebbâr ; emir ve yasaklarını, hüküm ve karalarını kullarına yaptırmaya gücü yeten, azgın ve zalimleri kahredici, dertlere derman olan, yaraları sarıp onaran, yaratıklarının hallerini düzelten (KK,TR, İC, NS, HK, İH, BK) el- Celîl ; ulu, kudretli, yüce, azamet ve Kibriya sahibi (KK,TR, İC, HK, İH, BK) el- Cemîl ; zatı, isim, sıfat, söz, fiil ve hükümleri iyi, güzel, iyilik ve ihsan sahibi (TR, İC , HK, İH, BK) el- Cevâd ; cömert, nimet ve ihsanı bol olan (Tirmizî, Edeb, 41) ed- Dâim ; ölümsüz, varlığı sürekli olan, bâkî ve dâim (İC, HK, İH, BK) ed- Dârr ; zarar veren şeyleri yaratan âsileri zarar vererek cezalandıran (TR, İC) ed- Dehr ; zamanı ve zaman içinde olup biten her şeyi vâr eden, zamanın sahibi ve yöneten (Müslim, Elfâz,1, 3. Buhârî, Edeb, 101. Tevhîd, 34) ed- Deyyân ; hüküm veren, hesaba çeken, zelil eden, kahhâr (Buhârî, Tevhîd, 32. Ahmed, III, 495) el- Ebed ; ölümsüz, varlığı sürekli, bâkî ve dâim (İC) Ebkâ ; verdiği nimetler sürekli ve daha kalıcı olan (KK) el-Ehad ; eşi, benzeri ve ikincisi bulunmayan bir tek, yegâne (KK, İC, NS, HK, İH, BK) Ehlü'l-mağfire ; mağfiret ehli, affedici (KK) Ehlü't-takvâ ; azabından korkup sakınmaya, korunmaya layık olan (KK) Ekber ; zatı, isim, sıfat ve fiilleri, şana ve şerefi, nimet ve ihsanı en yüce en ulu (Müslim, Tahâre, 17;Tirmizî, Deavat, 25) el-Ekrem ; en çok ikram eden (KK) Erhamü'r-râhımîn ; merhamet edenlerin en merhametlisi (KK, NS) Esdeku hadîsen ; en doğru sözlü (KK) Esdeku Kîlen ; en doğru sözlü (KK) Esra'u Mekren ; hile ve tuzak kuranları en sür'atli bir şekilde cezalandıran (KK) Esra'u Ferahan ; kullarının tevbesine çok sevinen (KK) Esra'u'l-hâsibîn ; hesap soranların, hesap görenlerin en sür'atlisi (KK) Eşeddü Kuvveten ; çok kuvvetli, çok güçlü (KK) Eşeddü Tenkîlen ; çok şiddetli cezalandıran (KK) Eşeddü be'sen ; çok şiddetli cezalandıran (KK) el-Evvel ; öncesi olmayan, yaratılmamış, ezelî ve kadîm tek varlık (KK,TR, İC, NS, HK, İH, BK) Fa'âlün limâ yürîd ; dilediğini yapan (KK) Fâil(ûn) ; Yapan, yaratan, vâr eden (KK) Fâliku'l-habbi ve'n-nevâ ; çekirdek ve taneleri çatlatan, yarıp açan (KK, NS) Fâliku'l-ısbâh ; karanlığı yarıp sabahı ortaya çıkaran (KK) el- Fâtır ; yaratan, îcat eden, yoktan var eden (İC, HK) Fâtıru's-semâvâti ve'l erdı ; yeri ve gökleri yaratan(KK, NS); el- Fâtın ; deneyen, imtihan eden (Mâlik, Kader, 5) el-Ferd ; tek kadîm, ezelî, ebedî ve bâkî olan varlık.( Beyhakî, I, 161) el- Fettâh ; en âdil hüküm veren iyilik kapılarını açan (KK,TR, HK, İH, BK) Gâlib'ün `alâ emrihî ; emirinde işinde ve hükmünde galip olan, üstün gelen (KK) el-Ğaffâr ; çok affeden, çok bağışlayan, günah ne kadar çok olursa olsun yine bağışlayan (KK,TR, İH, BK) Ğâfiru'z-Zenbi ; günahları bağışlayan (KK) el-Ğafûr ; çok affeden, çok bağışlayan (KK,TR, İH, BK) el- Ğanî ; zengin, hiçbir şeye muhtaç olmayan (KK,TR, HK, İH, BK) el- Habîr ; her şeyden haberdar olan, gizli âşikâr her şeyi bilen, haber veren (KK,TR, İC, HK, NS, İH, BK) el- Hâdî ; hidayet eden, doğru yolu gösteren (KK, TR, İC, HK, İH, BK) el- Hâfız ; koruyup gözeten (İC, HK) el- Hafî ; çok ikram eden, son derece iyilik ve lütuf sahibi, her şeyi bilen (Ebu Davud, Tirmizî, İC) el- Hâfid ; şan, şeret ve itibar bakımından kâfirleri alçaltan, değersiz yapan, cezalandıran (TR, İC) el- Hafîz ; varlıkları yok olmaktan koruyan, (KK, TR, HK, İH, BK) el- Hakem ; hüküm veren, son kararı veren (KK, TR, İH, BK) el- Hakîm ; hikmet sahibi, her işi, emri ve yasağı yerli yerinde olan (KK) el- Hâkim ; hükmeden, karar veren, haklıyı haksızı ayıran (TR, İC) el- Hakk ; varlığı, ilah ve rab oluşu hak olan, eşyayı var eden hakkı ızhar eden, mülk sahibi, yok olmayan, varlığında şüphe bulunmayan, âdil (KK, TR, İC, NS, HK, İH, BK) el- Hâlik ; her şeyi yaratan (KK, TR, İC, HK, NS, İH, BK) el- Halîm ; çok sakin, hemen öfkelenmeyen, kızmayan, heyecanlanmayan, acele etmeyen hoşgörülü, teenni ile hareke eden (KK,TR, İC, HK, NS, İH, BK) el- Hallâk ; mükemmel yaratan, devamlı yaratan (KK, HK) el- Hamîd ; çok övülen, övgüye layık olan (KK, TR, NS, İH, BK) el- Hannân ; çok merhametli, çok şefkatli (HK) el-Hâsib ; insanları sorgulayan, hesaba çeken (KK) Hasbü ; yardım etmede, rızık vermede ve korumada yeten, el-Hasîb ; insanlara yeten, insanların yaptıklarını koruyup hesaba çeken (KK,TR, İH, BK) el-Hayî ; edep ve haya sahibi, çirkinliği bulunmayan, bağış, ihsan ve nimeti terk etmeyen (Ebû Dâvud, Hammam, 2; İbn Mâce, Dua, 13; Nesaî, Gusl, 7) Hayr ; hayırlı, faydalı olan, iyilik eden (KK) Hayru'l-fâsılîn ; hükmedenlerenin, haklı ile haksızı ayırt edenlerin en hayırlısı (KK) Hayru'l-fâtihîn ; hükmedenlerin, nimet verenlerin, hayır kapılarını açanların en hayırlısı (KK) Hayru'l-ğâfirîn ; bağışlayanların en hayırlısı (KK) Hayru'l-hâkimîn ; hüküm ve karar verenlerin en hayırlısı (KK) Hayru'l-mâkirîn ; hile ile kötülük yapanları bilemeyecekleri, anlayamayacakları, cihetlerden daha şiddetli cezalandıran (KK) Hayru'l-münzilîn ; nimet verenlerin, ikram edenlerin en hayırlısı (KK) Hayru'l-vârisîn ; varislerin en hayırlısı (KK) Hayru'n-nâsırîn ; yardım edenlerin en hayırlısı (KK) Hayru'r-râhımîn ; merhamet edenlerin en hayırlısı (KK) Hayru'r-râzikîn ; rızık, nimet verenlerin en hayırlısı (KK) Hayrun hâfizan ; en iyi koruyup gözeten (KK) el- Hayy ; yaşayan, diri, canlı, ölümsüz, ezelî ve ebedî olan (KK, TR, İC, NS, HK, İH, BK) Hüvallahüllezî lâilâhe illâ hû ; kendisinden başka tanrı bulunmayan Allah (KK, TR, İH, BK) el- İlâh ; ma'bûd. Tanrı (KK, HK) İlâhü'n-nâs ; insanların ilahı (KK) el- Kâbid ; dilediğine rızkı daraltan, ölüm zamanı gelenlerin ruhlarını kabzeden (TR, İC, İH, BK) Kâbilü't-tevb ; tevbeleri kabul eden (KK) el-Kâdî ; hakla hükmeden (Beyhâkî, el-Esmâ ve's-Sıfât, s. 111) Kâdî'l-umûr ; işlere karar veren (Tirmizî) el- Kâdîm ; evveli olmayan, ezelî olan ilk varlık ( İC, HK) el- Kâdir ; güçlü, kuvvetli, her şeye gücü yeten (KK, TR, İC, HK, İH, BK) el- Kadîr ; çok güçlü, çok kuvvetli, istediğini istediği gibi eksiksiz, kusursuz ve tam yapabilen (KK , HK) el- Kâfî ; kullarına yardım eden, vekil olan, yol gösteren, yaptıklarını bilen, gören, haberdar olan ve hesaba çeken (KK, İC, HK) el- Kahhâr ; yenilmeyen, daima galip gelen (KK,TR, NS) el- Kâhir ; galip gelen, zelil eden, güçlü, her şeyi kuşatan, yaratıklarını dilediği gibi yöneten (KK, İC) el- Kâim ; varlıkları görüp gözeten, koruyan, yöneten (KK, İC) el- Kâin ; kadîm, ezelî, ebedî, bâkî, ilk varlık, varlığı sürekli olan (Ahmed, II, 539) el-Karîb ; aff, mağfireti, rahmeti, bilmesi, görmesi ve duyması itibariyle kullarına yakın olan (KK, HK, NS, İH, BK) el- Kâşif ; azap, sıkıntı, bela ve dertleri gideren (KK) Kâşifü'l-azâb ; azabı, sıkıntıyı, derdi kaldıran (KK) Kâtib(ûn) ; insanların yaptıklarını yazan (KK) el- Kavî ; kuvvetli, kudretli, her şeye gücü yeten (KK,TR,İC, İH, BK) el- Kayyûm ; zatı ile kaim olana, ezelî ve ebedî, her şeyin varlığı kendisine bağlı, uykusu ve uyuklaması olmayan, varlıkları yöneten, koruyan, ihtiyaçlarını üstlenen (KK,TR, İC, HK, NS, İH, BK) el- Kebîr ; zatı, isim ve sıfatları, şanı ve şerefi, kadri ve kıymeti, değer ve izzeti pek yüce, ulu ve büyük (KK,TR, HK, İH, BK) el- Kefîl ; bütün canlıların rızıklarını üstlenen, bu konuda kullarına yeten, nimet veren, kullarını görüp gözeten (HK) el- Kerîm ; değerli, şerefli, çok nimet veren, nimet ve ihsanı bol olan (KK,TR, İC, HK, NS, İH, BK) el- Kuddûs ; her türlü çirkinlik (Nesefî, VI, 234), noksanlık ve ayıplardan uzak, tertemiz, bütün kemal sıfatları kendisinde toplayan, güzellik, iyilik ve faziletlerle övülen (KK,TR, İC, HK, NS, İH, BK) el- Latîf ; yaratıklara karşı yumuşak davranan, çok merhametli, çok lütufkâr, ihsan sahibi, insanlara hak ettiklerinden fazlasını veren her şeyin detayını, sırlarını en iyi bilen, işleri çok hassas düzenleyen, gözle görülmeyen (KK,TR, İC, HK, NS, İH, BK) el- Mâcid ; şan ve şeref sahibi, hayır ve ihsanı, kerem ve lütfu bol olan (TR, İH, BK) Mâhid(ûn) ; yer yüzünü yaratıkları için elverişli, yarayışlı ve faydalı olarak yaratan (KK) el- Mâlik ; bütün varlıkların sahibi (KK, HK) Mâlikü yevmi'd-din ; din gününün, âhiretin sahibi (KK) Mâlikü'l-mülk ; mülkün sahibi (KK, TR, İH, BK) el- Mâni' ; istediği şey engel olan, koruyan, kurtaran, yardım eden (TR, İC, İH, BK) el- Mecîd ; çok şerefli, çok itibarlı (KK,TR, İC, HK, NS, İH, BK) el-Melik ; bütün varlıkları yöneten, dilediğini yapan, dilediği gibi hükmeden (KK, TR, İC, HK, NS, İH, BK) Meliki'n-nâs ; insanların meliki (KK) el-Melîk ; çok mülkü olan, her şeyin sahibi ve Malikî, onları terbiye edip yetiştiren, mülk ve güç veren (KK, HK) el-Mennân ; kullarına bol ihsânda bulunan, sayısız nimetler veren (İbn Mace, Dua, 9. HK) el-Metîn ; çok kuvvetli, çok dayanıklı, âcizliği, za'fiyeti ve gevşekliği olmayan (KK,TR, İC, İH, BK) el-Mevlâ ; dost, yardımcı, görüp gözeten (KK, HK) Mu'azzib(în) ; suç işleyenleri, zalimleri, günahkârları cezalandıran (KK) el-Mu'ızz ; izzet ve şeref, güç ve kuvvet, itibar ve şeref veren, aziz yapan (KK, İC) el-Mu'îd ; canlı varlıkları ölümlerinden sonra dirilten, yeniden yaratan (TR, İC, HK, İH, BK) el-Mu'tî ; nimet veren ihsanda bulunan (İC) el-Muahhır ; geriye bırakan (TR, İH, BK) el-Muğîs ; yağmur yağdıran (HK) el-Muğnî ; insanlara mal mülk veren, onları zengin yapan, cömert, nimet sahibi, (TR, İH, BK ) Mûhinü keydi'l-kâfirîn ; kâfirlerin tuzağını zayıflatan, boşa çıkaran (KK) el-Muhît ; ilim ve kudretiyle her şeyi kuşatan, her şeye muttali olan (KK) Muhîtü'n bi'l-kâfirîn; kâfirleri kuşatan el-Muhric ; bir şeyi açığa çıkaran, bir varlıktan başka bir varlık var eden, gizli şeyleri ortaya çıkaran (KK) el-Muhsî ; insanların bütün yaptıklarını , olup biten her şeyi bilen ve koruyan (TR, İH, BK) el-Muhsin ; yaptığı şeyleri iyi, güzel, sağlam ve kaliteli yapan, insanlara ikram ve in'am eden (Süyûtî, No: 1817. I, 215) el-Muhyî ; varlıklara hayat veren, onları yaşatan, ölümlerinden sonra dirilten (TR,İC) Muhyî'l-mevtâ ; ölüleri dirilten (KK) Muhzî'l-kâfirîn ; kâfirleri rezil rüsvay eden (KK) el-Mukaddim ; öne alan (TR, İH, BK) Mukallibü'l-kulûb ; kalpleri halden hale çeviren (NS) Musarrifu'l-kulub ; kalpleri halden hale çeviren (NS) el-Mu'îd ; ölümlerinden sonra da tekrar diriltecek ve hayatlarını iade edecek olan el-Mukît ; her şeye gücü yeten, , rızık veren, yapılanları bilen, koruyan, mükâfat veren (KK,TR) el-Muksıt ; âdil, hakla hükmeden (TR, İC, İH, BK) el-Muktedir ; güçlü, kuvvetli, istediğini istediği gibi yapan (KK, TR, İH, BK) el-Musavvir ; yaratıklara şekil ve özellik veren (KK, TR, İC, HK, İH, BK) Mûsi'(ûn) ; gökleri genişleten (KK) el-Muksıt ; âdil, hakla ve adaletle hükmeden, mazlumun hakkını zalimden adaletle olan demektir (TR, İH, BK) Mutahhir ; müminleri manevî kirlerden, günahlardan temizleyen, kötülüklerden kurtaran (KK) el-Mübdi' ; varlıkları ilk defa yaratan (TR, İC, HK, İH, BK) Beyhakî'in el-Esmâ ve's-Sıfât adlı eserinde (s. 61) bu isim el-Bâdi' olarak geçmektedir. Her iki kelime aynı anlamdadır. el-Mübîn ; varlığı âşikâr olan, hakkı ızhar eden, gerçeği beyan eden (KK, İC, HK, İH, BK) Mübrim (ûn) ; hile ile kötülük yapmaya karar verenleri bilir, onların bu kötülüklerini boşa çıkarır, onları kesin olarak cezalandırır (KK) Mübtel(în) ; deneyen, imtihan eden, gizli olanları açığa çıkaran (KK) el-Mücîb ; duaları, istekleri, dilekleri kabul eden, ihtiyaçları karşılayan, sıkıntıları gideren (KK,TR, HK, İH, BK) el-Müdebbir ; kâinatı yöneten, işleri yerli yerince düzene koyan (HK) el-Müheymin ; insanların bütün yaptıklarını bilen, koruyan, görüp gözeten (KK,TR, İC, HK, İH, BK) Mûhinü keydi'l-kâfirîn, ; ise kâfirlerin tuzağını zayıflatan, gevşeten, boşa çıkaran, el-Mühlik ; isyan eden, azan, günaha dalan ve zulmeden fert ve toplumları yok eden, helak eden (KK) el-Mükevvin ; ebedî olarak vâr olan (Ahmed, II, 539; Buhârî, Tevhîd, 26) el-Mümidd ; yardım eden (KK) el-Mü'min ; yaratıklarına güven veren (KK,TR, İC, HK, İH, BK) el-Mümît ; varlıkların hayatlarına son veren, canlarını alan (TR, İC, HK, İH, BK) el-Müneccî ; sıkıntı, bela ve azaptan kurtaran (KK) el-Münezzil ; nimet veren, su, sekînet, melek, kitap ve peygamber indiren (KK) el-Münîr ; ışık veren, aydınlatan, (KK, İC) Münşi(ûn) ; îcat eden, inşa eden, yapan, ilk defa yaratan (KK) el-Müntekim ; suçluları cezalandıran (KK, TR, İH, BK) Münzil (în) ; melek. Kitap, bu, sekînet indiren, nimet veren (KK) Münzilü't-Tevrâti ve'l-İncîli ve'l-Fürkân ; Tevrat, İncil ve Kur'ân'ı indiren (NS) Münzir(în) ; kullarına fayda ve zarar veren şeyleri bildiren; inkâr ve isyan edenlerin âkibetinin kötü olduğunu haber vererek onları bu davranışlardan sakındıran ve azabı ile korkutan (KK) Mürsil(în) ; vahiy, peygamber, bol yağmur, aşılayıcı rüzgar, koruyucu melek âsiler için yıldırımlar ve âfetler gönderen (KK) el-Müsa'ır ; ürünleri azaltıp çoğaltan, kıtlaştırıp bollaştıran (Tirmizî, Büyu', 73. Ebû Dâvud, Büyu', 51) el-Müsteân ; kendisinden yardım istenen, kindisine sığınılan (KK) Müstemi'(ûn) ; sesleri işiten,duyan (KK) el-Müteâl ; aşkın, pek yüce, ulu, eksik ve noksanlıklardan berî olan (KK, TR, İC, İH, BK) el-Mütekebbir ; ihtiyaç ve noksanlığı gerektiren her şeyden münezzeh, pek yüce ve ulu (KK, TR, İC, İH, BK) el-Müteveffî ; yaratıkların canlarını alan (KK) Mütimmü nûrihî ; nurunu, dinini tamamlayan (K) el-Müzill ; boyun eğdiren, zelil eden, alçaltan (TR, İC, İH, BK) en-Nâfi' ; faydalı şeyleri yaratan, bütün yaratıklara faydası olan (TR, İC, İH, BK) en-Nâsır ; yardım eden (KK, HK) en-Nasîr ; çok yardım eden, sürekli yardım eden (KK) en-Nazîf ; sözleri, işleri ve hükümleri temiz, iyi ve güzel olan (Tirmizî, Edeb, 41) en-Nûr ; aydınlatıcı, ışık verici (TR, İC, HK, NS, İH, BK) Nûru's-semâvâti ve'l-ard ; gökleri ve yeri aydınlatan (KK ) er-Rabb ; varlıkları yaratıp yetiştiren, terbiye eden, eğiten, yetiştiren, her şeye nizamını, güzelliğini ve yeteneklerini veren, her şeyin Malikî ve sahibi (KK,TR, İC, HK, NS, İH, BK) Rabbü'l-âlemîn ; âlemlerin rabbi (KK) Rabbü'n-Nâs ; insanların Rabbi (KK) Rabb'ü'l-Arş ; Arş'ın Rabbi (KK) Rabbü'l-Felak ; sabahın Rabbi (KK) Rabbü's-Semâvâti ; göklerin Rabbi (KK) Rabbü'l-Ard ; yerin Rabbi (KK) Rabbü'l-Izzeti ; kudret ve şeref sahibi (KK) Rabbü'ş-Şi'râ ; Şi'ra yıldızının sahibi (KK) Rabbü Külli Şey'in ; her şeyin Rabbi (KK) er-Râfi' ; peygamber ve müminlerin itibar, şan ve şereflerini artıran, göğü yükselten (KK, TR, İC, HK, İH, BK) er-Rahîm ; çok merhametli (KK,TR, İC, HK, NS, İH, BK) er-Rahmân ; çok merhametli, pek müşfik (KK,TR, İC, HK, İH, BK) er-Rakîb ; insanların hallerini, sözleri, yaptıklarını ve davranışlarını bilen, haber alan, murakabe edip koruyan (KK,TR, HK, İH, BK) er-Râşid ; doğru yolu gösteren, her işi isabetli olan (İC) er-Raûf ; çok merhametli, çok şefkatli, çok acıyan (KK,TR, İC, HK, İH, BK) Refî'u'd-derecât ; manevî dereceleri ve gökleri tabaka tabaka yükselten (KK) er-Refîk ; yumuşak davranışlı, merhametli (Müslim, Selam, 15, Buharî, Edeb, 35, Ebû Dâvûd, Edeb, 15) er-Reşîd ; her işinde isabetli olan, doğru yolu en iyi gösteren (TR) er-Rezzâk ; bol nimet, maddî ve manevî rızık veren (KK, TR, HK, NS, İH, BK) Hayrü'r-râzikîn ; rızık verenlerin en hayırlısı (KK) es-Sabûr ; çok sabırlı (TR) es-Sâdık ; söz, iş, va'd ve va'îdinde doğru olan her sözünü ve va'dini yerine getiren (KK, İC, HK, İH, BK) es-Sâil ; insanları âhirette sorgulayan, hesaba çeken (Müslim, İmâre, 45. Buhârî, Enbiyâ, 50) es-Samed ; her şeyin kendisine muhtaç olduğu, yöneldiği, her dilek ve isteğin mercîi; hiç eksiği, kusuru ve ihtiyacı olmayan ulu, şanlı, dosdoğru, âdil ve güvenilir (KK, TR, İC, HK, NS, İH, BK) es-Sâmi' ; sözlerini açığını da gizlisini de işiten (İ) es-Sâni' ; varlıkları, iyi, güzel, sağlam ve muhkem yapan, fâil, halik, musavvir (Müslim, Zikr, 9) es-Selâm ; eksiklik, âcizlik, hastalık, ölüm ve benzeri şeylerden salim olan kullarına güven ve selamet veren (KR,TR, İC, HK, NS, İH, BK) es-Semî' ; her sözü, bütün konuşulanları en iyi işiten, duyan (KK, TR, İC, HK, NS, İH, BK) Semî'u'd-Dü'â ; duaları duyar kabul eden (KK) Serîu'l-hısâb ; çok süratli sorgulama yapan, hesap soran (KK) Serî'u'l-`Ikâb, ; çok hızlı cezalandıran (KK) es-Setîr ; kularının ayıp ve kusurlarını örten (Nesâî, Gusl, 7. Ebû Dâvûd, Hammam, 2. Ahmed, IV, 224) es-Seyyid ; en şerefli, en yüce, kâinatın sahibi, Malikî ve yöneticisi (Ahmed, IV, 24. Beyhakî, el-Esmâ ve's-Sıfât, I, 54) es-Sübbûh ; her türlü kötülük, eksiklik, acizlik, ve noksanlıklardan uzak olan (Müslim, Salat, 223; Ebu Davut, Salat, 17; Nesai, Tatbik, 11, Ahmed, V. 35, 99,115,148) eş-Şâfi' ; maddî ve ma'nevî hastalıklara şifa veren, sıkıntıları gideren (Buharî, Merda, 20. Tıb, 40; Müslim, Selam, 46, 47, 48; Ebû Dâvud, Tıb, 17) eş-Şâhid ; bilen, muttali olan, tanık (KK) eş-Şâkir ; verdiği nimetlere şükredi ve çalışan kimseyi ödüllendiren (KK, HK) eş-Şedîd ; çok kuvvetli, cezalandırması çok şiddetli (İC) Şedîdü'l-`azâb ; azabı çok şiddetli (KK) Şedîdü'l-`ıkâb ; cezalandırması çok şiddetli (KK) Şedîdü'l-mihâl ; cezası. Azabı, kuvveti çok şiddetli olan (KK) eş-Şefî' ; müminler yâr ve yardımcısı, azap ve sıkıntılardan koruyucusu (KK) eş-Şehîd ; her şeye muttali olan, gören, bilen, haberdâr olan, her yerde hazır nazır olan, hiçbir şey kendisinden gizlenemeyen, bütün sırlara vakıf olan, her şeyi murakabe eden (KK, TR, İC, HK, İH, BK) eş-Şekûr ; ibadet eden kullarının mükâfatlarını bolca veren, az çok her itaati ödüllendiren (KK, TR, HK, İH, BK) Şey ; var olan, mevcut (KK) et-Tâmm ; zat, isim, sıfat ve fiilleri, eksisiksiz, kusursuz ve mükemmel olan, acziyet ve za'fiyeti olmayan (İC) et-Tayyib ; söz, iş ve hükümleri iyi, güzel ve faydalı olan eksiklik ve noksanlardan münezzeh olan (Tirmizî, Edeb, 41; Müslim, Zekat, 65) et-Tevvâb ; tevbeleri çok kabul eden, sürekli tevbeleri kabul eden (KK, TR, İC, HK, İH, BK) el-Vâcid ; zengin, hiç bir şeye muhtaç olmayan, her şeyin sahibi, her şeye gücü yeten (TR, İC, HK, İH, BK) el-Vâhid ; zatında, isim ve sıfatlarında eşi ve benzeri bulunmayan, tek olan (KK, TR, İC, HK, NS, İH, BK) el-Vâkî` ; yaratıklarını tehlikelerden koruyan (İC) el-Vâlî ; koruyup gözeten, yardım eden, işleri deruhte eden (KK, TR, İH, BK) el-Vâris ; bütün varlıkların sahibi, bâkî, ebedî ve dâim olan her şey kendisine dönen (KK, TR, İC, İH, BK) el-Vâsi' ; güçlü, kuvvetli, ilim ve merhameti her şeyi kuşatan, bütün yaratıklara rızık veren, nimet ve ihsanı bol olan (KK, TR, HK, İH, BK) Vâsi'u'l-mağfire ; bağışlaması, mağfireti bol olan (KK) el-Vedûd ; müminleri çok seven, kulları tarafından çok sevilen (KK, TR, HK, İH, BK) el-Vehhâb ; karşılıksız çok nimet veren, ikram ve ihsanda devamlı olan lütfu,, ihsanı ve rahmeti bütün kulları kuşatan (KK, TR, HK, İH, BK) el-Vekîl ; güvenilen, koruyucu, yardım eden, görüp gözeten, her şeyin Malikî ve yöneticisi (KK, TR, İC, HK) el-Velî ; dost, seven, görüp gözeten, yardım eden (KK, TR, İC, İH, BK) el-Vitr ; ilah, yaratıcı ve ma'bud olmada eşi ve benzeri bulunmayan, tek (İC, HK) ez-Zâhir ; varlığı her şeyden âşikâr olan, her şeye galip gelen her şeyden yüce olan (KK, TR, İC, HK, NS, İH, BK) ez-Zâri' ; yetiştiren, büyüten, inşa eden (Beyhâkî, el-Esmâ ve's-Sıfât, s. 57) Zâri'ûn ; ekinleri, bitkileri yetiştiren, büyüten (KK) Zû'l-izzeti ; izzet, güç, kuvvet ve şeref sahibi (NS) Zî't-tavl ; lütuf, bağış, ikram , ihsan, af ve bağış sahibi, (KK, HK) Zû fadl ; ikram sahibi (KK), Zü'l-fadli'l-azîm : çok ikram sahibi (KK, HK), Zû-intikam ; intikam sahibi, âsileri, zalimleri cçezalandıran (KK) Zü'l-`ıkâb ; suçluları, günahkârları, zalimleri cezalandıran (KK) Zü'l-Arş ; Arşın sahibi (KK) Zü'l-celâli ve'l-ikrâm ; azamet ve kibriya, ikram ve ihsan sahibi (KK, TR, HK, NS, İH, BK Zü'l-kuvveti ; güç ve kuvvet sahibi (KK, İC) Zü'l-mağfireti ; af ve bağış sahibi (KK) Zü'l-me'âric ; bütün derecelerin sahibi (KK, HK) Zû'l-mecd ve'l-ikrâm, ; şeref ve ikram sahibi, Zü'r-rahmeti ; merhamet sahibi (KK) Bu kelimelerin detaylı anlam ve açıklamaları için ilgili maddelere bakınız. (İ.K.) Bilgilendirme Kur'an-ı Kerim Kur'an-ı Kerim ve Meali Kur'an-ı Kerim Okumaya Giriş Seçme Sûreler Aşr-ı Şerifler Hatm-i Şerif Kurul Kararları Kurul Kararları Kurul Mütalaaları Dini Bilgiler İlmihal 40 Hadis Dini Kavramlar Sözlüğü Dini Bilgiler Mutluluk Yolu İslam Resimlerle Abdest Resimlerle Namaz Namaz Dua ve Sureleri Bunları Biliyor muyuz? Dini Sorular Dini Danışma Hattı Dini Günler ve Geceler Namaz Vakitleri Diyanet Takvimi Web Kütüphanesi Başkanlık Kütüphanesi Görsel Yayınlar ◦Canlı Yayın ◦Web Yayın ◦TV Programı - İslamın Aydınlığında ◦Kuran-ı Kerim Okuma Yarışmaları ◦Sesli ve Görüntülü Programlar ◦Kutlu Doğum, Camiler ve Din Görevlileri Haftası Sinevizyonu ◦İlahiler Diyanet Intranet Süreli Yayınlar Read more“ 1 Bir işin yabancısı olan, eli işe alışmamış, bir işi beceremeyen 2 İşinde, mesleğinde yen A'cemî “Cennet Allah'a (C.C.) inanan ve O'na ibadet ve itaat edenlerin, iman ve İslâmiyyet'e ihlâs ve sadâka Adin “Sözlükte "sonra olan ve son" gün anlamına gelen âhiret kavramıyla hem bu dünyanın sonu, hem de ölüml Ahirete ."http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Al%C3%AEmdir" adresinden alındı.Related Categories Sayfa kategorileri: Osmanlıca sözcükler | Ad (Osmanlıca) | Ad | Anlamı olan Maddeler | Kökeni Olan Maddeler | Türkçe sözcükler | Ad (Türkçe) | Türk Dillerine Bağlantılı Maddeler Add category. . Pages on Yenişehir Wiki Create a Page 27.500pages on this wiki . .Recent Wiki Activity Abdulvahap Müftülük edited Nur Suresi/27-34 5 minutes ago Abdulvahap Müftülük edited Kölelerinizden 11 minutes ago Abdulvahap Müftülük created Köleler 11 minutes ago Abdulvahap Müftülük edited Köle 13 minutes ago See more > . Latest Photos Add a Photo 11.097photos on this wiki . by Vahit 19 hours ago Posted in Karahacılı da SBS de tam puan alan öğrencilere araba... by Vahit 19 hours ago Posted in Karahacılı da SBS de tam puan alan öğrencilere araba... by Vahit 19 hours ago Posted in Karahacılı da SBS de tam puan alan öğrencilere araba... by Vahit 19 hours ago Posted in Karahacılı da SBS de tam puan alan öğrencilere araba... by Özel Yıldırım Bayezıt Anadolu Lisesi 23 hours ago Posted in 3 Ocak Mersin'in Kurtuluşu 89. Yıldönümü Kutlamaları - Özel Yıldırım Bayezıt Lisesi by Özel Yıldırım Bayezıt Anadolu Lisesi 23 hours ago Posted in 3 Ocak Mersin'in Kurtuluşu 89. Yıldönümü Kutlamaları - Özel Yıldırım Bayezıt Lisesi by Mey tokatlı 2 days ago by İtaki2 3 days ago Posted in Eskrim/Aydınlıkevler İlköğretim Okulu - Yenişehir by Ragıp ALKAN 4 days ago Posted in 2010 Yılına İmza Atan AA Fotoğrafları by Didemir 5 days ago Posted in Necati Bolkan İlköğretim Okulu, more... by Ragıp ALKAN 5 days ago Posted in Portal:Kur'an, more... See all photos See more > . More from Emoticon Wiki Add your favorite emoticon and keep on smilin'! See more... . Family Recipes Wiki Start a new tradition at your next holiday get together - make a recipe from the Family Recipes Wiki. See more... . Gluten Free Recipes Wiki Gluten Free? We've got recipes and more at the Gluten Free Recipes Wiki See more... .Random Wiki . My Tools Geçmiş Sayfaya bağlantılar Edit My Tools Sayfa izlemeyi durdur Share .